Digimon: Darlings of my Dreams (Being Rewritten or Cancelled)
by Master DA
Summary: (Story on hold) Crusadermon seeks refuge into the real world with her friend LoveRenamon escape from the digital world from her evil mate Alphamon. She finds a human named Tajima and makes new friends along the way. The relationship between Tajima and Crusadermon begins to build more while they stay out of the public eye in hoping to hide from him of when he finds her.
1. A Dream to begin with

**Osaka, Japan…**

 **June 18, 2020…**

 **8:30 A.M. GMT Friday Morning…**

Sunrise was coming over the horizon of Osaka in Japan. The sunrise begins shining over on a tall apartment modernized building as the shades on the window begin rolling up letting the sunbeams in. It was a large apartment building similar to a penthouse in a way. Next the bedroom window shades began rolling up as the alarm clock begin ringing a melody. His room was a bit messy as his clothes were hanging on the side of his king size bed while his head was under the pillow snoring. The shade pulls onto his head as the light was beaming over his head as it was blinding him making wake up uncomfortably.

"Good Morning, Tajima." A slim female physical A.I. fox as she had glasses on with maid suit on in high heels with go-lucky voice spoke to him through the speaker.

"Good Morning Testla…" He muffles groans.

"Did you sleep well honey?" She asks politely.

"I did until you opened the shades." He complains.

"Oh I'm sorry. Shall I lower the shades?" She asks.

"Yes and thank you. Also can you play my morning song?" He asks as he pulls himself out of bed.

"Of course." Testla searches through his music playlist and finds **Daft Punk – "Lose Yourself to Dance" (Feat. Pharrell Williams).** He then walks over to the bathroom in his boxers as he takes them off and walks into the stand in showers with a seat. He first turns on the hot water then the cold water to create a nice steaming shower as he begins washing down his hair and next his muscle toned body. A few minutes later he finishes and covers himself in a towel as his bathroom as his bathroom was nothing but steam all around. He walks over to sink, opens his medicine cabinet, takes out toothpaste and his toothbrush. He closes the cabinet then wipes off the steam covered mirror as it reveals his face. He had light skin color tone, perfect square shaped chin with clean boxed beard, black slick back hair and had hazel eye glasses. He begins brushing his teeth for a few minutes and then washes his face. He comes back out as he walks over his dressers and looks for a set of new clothes.

"Testla, what's the weather and traffic today?" He asks.

"Today's weather 50 degrees Celsius. So recommendation is light clothing. Also on traffic is clear with a few delays but no trouble." She answers.

He picks up his black sharp, rectangular, semi-rimless frame glasses and puts them on. Then pulls out a white t-shirt covering his muscle toned body as Testla tries not to look as she blushes a bit. He then puts on a new pair of boxers and pulls out a new pair of black jeans slides them up and buckles it. Finally, he grabs his socks and work boots, puts them on and tightens them.

"Breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen." She informs.

"Thank you, Testla." He thanks with a smile as he went off to the kitchen.

He goes into the kitchen as he was to find bacon and eggs with toast and orange juice on the table. He sits down and begins eating his breakfast.

"I gotta say, Testla. You know how to make breakfast well as my mother did." He compliments.

"I learn from the best." She smiled and giggled.

"T.V. on please." He requests.

"Of course." She answered as she turned on the T.V. watching the news as the news anchor lady was rambling about weather, world news and recent activities going on in Japan. After few minutes later he finishes his breakfast Testla walks in and picks up after him. He picks up his wallet, apartment keys, car keys, puts on his dark blue work jacket with a logo tag of "Tokyo Speedway" on the left side of the chest and his name right side and his traditional watch then heads straight for the door.

"Alright I'm going to work now."

"Okay. Have a good day."

"You too." He says as he steps out the door.

She looked over at the door seeing him gone as her ears flopped and she felt alone without him here. He comes running back through the door and kissed her on the cheek as it made her blush deeply feeling appreciated.

"I forgot you love me doing that." He says as he rushes back through the door.

She blushes deeply as she continues on washing the dishes thinking of him. Meanwhile with Tajima as he takes the elevator down to the apartments parking garage. He walks pass by different cars as they were on platforms elevated as there were different levels of cars parked. Tajima approached to his section, pulls his card out and scans it on the dashboard. A robotic lift begins pulling out his A Modernized Silver Toyota A-BAT Pickup truck and brings it down to his level and walks over to it. He takes out his key, starts it up as everything begins lighting up turning over his engine until another A.I. popped up on his dashboard.

"Good Morning!" She greets as she had a short ruby red color bat dragon like creature with a long tail, long ears and small bat wings with blue eyes and a squeaky cute voice. She crawls from under the seat and into his lap.

"Good Morning, Rubi." He greets back with a smile.

"So where are we going?" She asks with a smile.

"To work obviously." He answers with a smile.

"Awwww, why is it always work with you? Can't we skip work for a day?" She asks adorably.

"If I do that I wouldn't be able to keep you two around anymore now would I?" He answers.

"I guess so. Just remember I wanna do something fun." She pouts adorably.

"Don't worry, I got something for you you'll like." He begins digging through his pocket as he pulls out a pack of cookies. Her eyes gazed at the chocolate cookies as they were her favorite. She crawls onto his hand and pawing his handing. He watched her pawed and begins to chuckle.

"Gimme the cookies!" She says happily.

"Okay but don't eat too much of it. It'll make you sick and you know that." He warns.

"GIVE ME COOKIES!" She insisted.

He puts them down onto the seat as her muzzle begins digging into the cookie pouch as she finally got a cookie in her tiny mouth. She looked up at him with a cute smile while she held onto the cookie with her two tiny paws and began biting hard on it as hard as she could. Tajima smiled back at her as he started the truck, drove it off the level and drove out the garage onto the street. He begins driving downtown into passing by large modernized sky scrapers, apartment buildings with connected bridges across from each building. Tall highways pass over him along with subways and freight trains passing by him as they were going along the bridge passing through traffic.

He turns on the radio and begins playing **Hiroshi Kitaoka – "Kasasagi Hashi"** as his morning song when driving to work. Rubi begins swinging around to the rhythm of the song still with the cookie in her mouth as she loved this song. After a few minutes driving down the freeway he finally reaches to workplace. It was towing company called "Tokyo Speedway" and Tajima drives onto the parking lot and parks it.

"Alright Rubi. I'm off." He alerts to her.

"Okay, have a fun day at work."

Just as Tajima was about to leave his truck Rubi tugs on his shirt to stop him for a moment.

"Something wrong, Rubi?" He asks.

"Did you kiss Testla before you left?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

"Yes. Why?" He asks curiously.

"Well… don't see how she always looks at you?" She asks.

"What are you talking about?" He asks again.

"Don't you get it? She likes you and she always has been." She admits.

"Uhhhh…" Tajima stammers as he blushes.

She gasps. "You like her too don't you? You like Testla! You like Testla!" She repeats mockingly.

Tajima did not look impressed as he just walked out and slammed the door on her making her stop. "Geez, can't take a joke." She mumbled to herself and continues to eat the cookies.

Meanwhile Tajima walks into the fenced off garage as he goes in and clocks in on time like always every morning he does. Tajima grabs a cup of coffee, pours it into a cup, takes a sip realizes it tastes bad and then spits it out.

"Dammit, I forgot how much the coffee sucks." He mumbled to himself as he threw in the trash.

His friend Jason walks to Tajima as looks through the files to find work. Jason spiky hair with goggles on his forehead with blue mechanic coverall on.

"Hey Tajima." Jason greets.

"Oh hey Jason." Tajima greets back as they both fist bumped each other.

"So how's your morning so far?" Jason asked.

"Well I just crappy coffee. So that's a start." Tajima answered.

"Ah don't worry man. You'll get through the day. Anyways boss says he's two cars for you to get. I'll see you around okay." He says as he walks away back to his own job.

Tajima walks over to his boss office and checks into the files he was given. He finds one order repossession file and a call in for parking illegally like Jason said and finds one file on a Silver 2007 Nissan 370z and another on used grey 2012 Honda Civic. He takes both files and walks over to the garage filled with small and large tow trucks as he went over to his large one.

His truck was a special made modernized Isuzu FXR Flatbed Dump but specially built flatbed for towing including a wheel under it. He jumps into the truck, then puts on his extra-large black tactical gloves as his work gloves, starts up the truck and lastly puts in the codes to track the cars.

He puts his truck into gear, drives out of the garage and drives downtown of Osaka. He began driving down in a wide open street as it seems to be apartments looking for the Nissan 370z. He drove slowly to keep an eye out and while his scanner works until it begins rapidly beeping meaning he was getting closer.

"Alright let's see where you are." He says to himself.

He continues searching until he finally finds the Nissan 370z in an opened space garage. He turns on silent mode so the owner wouldn't here. Tajima begins going backing up and lining up to it while looking at his back camera. He backs up close enough as he jumps out and goes over to the back. He then opens a large panel showing controls to the flatbed as he begins lowering it down and slanting it a bit for it to pick up the car.

He then activates the magnet pull on the flatbed pulling the car onto the bed without damaging the car. The car slowly moved onto the bed perfectly but without him knowing the male owner comes out and sees his car being towed away.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" The male owner asks.

"Ah yes. Are you Takahashi Sorai?" He asks.

"Yes I am." The owner answered.

"Yes I'm here on a repossession order from Hiyoto Bank. You have not paid your due for the car and now I have to impound your car until you pay for it." Tajima informs.

"I told them I would have the money by Sunday." He mentions.

"I'm sorry they told me the same thing." Tajima also mentions.

"Please don't take it." He begs.

"I'm sorry. I have no other choice." He insisted.

The owner went back into his house while Tajima finishes up loading the car and made sure it was secured as the wheels lock into place. The owner comes back out with a baseball bat and began threatening him with it tempting to swing at him with it.

"I'm warning you. Let my car go!" He warned.

"Sir I have cameras on my truck. It's for your and my safety. If you strike me with it that… you better not miss." Tajima threaten.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked.

"That is if you plan to hit me." Tajima mentions.

The owner takes a swing but Tajima dodges it as he grabs the bats front end, snatches it out of his hand and knocks him upside the chin. He drops the bat, runs back to his truck, starts it up then rolls down his window. Before he drives off he gives the owner his business card with address, phone number, companies name and his bosses name.

"If you want it back then call the bank and you'll get it back. Later!" He says as he drives off from the garage and on his way to his second car.

Minutes later he finds the used grey 2012 Honda Civic with a parking on its windshield wipers parked in front of a business garage door that says "No Parking" and "24-hour driveway" on it nearby Osaka Castle. he began backing up to it while lowering the lift and lowering it onto the wheels as slides under the wheels.

He then lifts up the front up then uses a special remote to unlock the wheel's brakes for it to easily roll with him. A business woman in a skirt comes in her high heels with a large bag as she sees it and rushes over.

"Hold on! What's going on here?" She asks.

He didn't look impressed shaking his head. He jumps out of his truck and walks over to her.

"I was called here because it was parked illegally. You parked in a handicap zone." He informed.

"I didn't see that." She lies.

"How could've you not seen that? There's a giant sign on the door saying No Parking!" He says as he points at the door.

"No one seems to mind when I parked here." She says.

"Yeah I thought so." Tajima says as he continues.

"Maybe I can do something for you." She suggests.

"Like what?" He turns his head to her with a raised eye brow.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe something to change your mind." She says lustfully as she rubs her slim waist.

He shakes his head still not looking impressed by her persuasion. "I'm sorry ma'am. Here's my business my card. Just pay the fee and we'll release your car." He says as he gives her a business card, walks back to his truck, jumps back in and drives off with both cars.

Minutes after the sunset was coming down. He takes the cars back to his work place, unlocks both cars and lets two large robotic arms gently take the cars into the lot and tagged them both. He brings his papers in, updates them and puts them away. It was almost quitting time as Tajima walked over to his bosses' office to receive his check.

"Nice work as usual." His boss congratulates to him.

"Thank you, sir. I always do my best." Tajima answered.

"I know you do. Which is how you are being paid well. Bring out your credit card please."

Tajima takes out his credit card and hands it over to his boss. His boss then takes out his scanner and scans the card giving him 38 872,75 Japanese Yens. He hands his card back to Tajima and walks out of his office, then clocks out and leaves the building back to his pickup truck as it was dark outside.

He jumps back into his truck, then sees Ruby with a large bulged stomach groaning and moaning feeling sick and the cookie pack was completely empty.

"Rubi? You okay?" He asks.

She groans. "I can't feel my stomach. I need something for this." She answers while aching.

"Okay. Maybe there's something for you at the store from up here. Maybe some Ginger Ale can help. I told you not to eat too much of it." He mentions.

"I know. I know." She says while groaning.

He starts up the truck then drives off of the lot as he was the last one to leave. He drove down the road on his way home until he finds a store and parks in front of it.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He says as he walked out momentarily.

Her only reply was groaning and moaning as he walked over to the store as it had a couple of hidden cameras. He walks into the store while the clerk was looking at a dirty magazine as Tajima walks over to the beverage aisle and takes a pack of Ginger Ale. He also picks himself up a Lime Gatorade. Until two teenage boy thugs in ski masks walk into the store. One on the left had a baseball bat and the one on the right had a pump action sawed off shotgun with an ammo clip as they walked over to the clerk and aimed at him.

"This is a robbery! Stick them up!" The right thug ordered.

The store clerk panicked as he raised his hands into the air.

"Now open and don't do anything stupid." The left thug ordered.

He was completely scared out of his mind as his hand reached over to the register, took out a bag and began loading the money into the bag. Tajima can over hear them as he went over to the see the commotion and sees the two thugs robbing the store. He puts down the pack and opens his Gatorade. As it makes the clicking sound when he opened it the thugs turned to him.

"Hey there you two." He greets as he takes a sip of his Gatorade.

The thug with the gun cocked his shotgun and takes aim at Tajima. "Hand up and don't do anything stupid." He warned.

"Or what? Your gonna shoot me?" He asks as he takes another sip.

"We mean it! Hands up!" The second thug warned.

Tajima takes a step forward as the two thugs took steps back. He already knew they were afraid of him as he kept taking more steps until the thug point blank aim his shotgun close to his chest. He begins shaking as Tajima snatched the shotgun out of his and smacks the thug with back of the shotgun knocking him down to the floor giving him a bloody nose. He then twirls the shotgun and aims point blank at the thug with the bat as he dropped it looking very scared indeed.

"No. Not gonna happen." He says as he unloads the shotgun and throws both of them out of the door.

The thug went to help up the down thug. "Hey let's get the hell out of here."

The both got up as they both ran out of the store as the store clerk looked at Tajima.

"You okay?" He asks the store clerk.

"Yes I am. Thank you. Take anything you want as a thank you." The Store Clerk offers.

"So you don't mind if I take my Gatorade and this pack of Ginger Ale." Tajima asks.

"Take it. Take it all. It's yours."

"Thank you." Tajima says as he takes his Gatorade and his pack of Ginger Ale with him out of the store. He then walks back to his pickup truck and jumps back in.

"What happened in there?" Rubi asks achingly

"Some two thugs were trying to rob the story. Here, it will make you feel better." He says as he pops open a can of Ginger Ale, puts a straw in and puts it in the cup holder for her.

"Thank you." She says aching as she tries walking over to it. She then begins licking the sucking on the straw drinking it.

He then starts his pickup truck back up and drives off from the store back home. Minutes later they return to his Apartment building and they both leave the garage to the elevator as their car was taken back to their usual spot. Tajima is carrying Rubi on his shoulder while she was carrying the Ginger Ale. They arrive back to his Apartment room as his dinner was already set on the table with a bowl of noodle soup with vegetables, chicken on the side and cold beer.

"Dinner is ready for you." Testla greets.

"Thank you, Testla."

Testla notices something wrong with Rubi looking sick. "Is something wrong with Rubi?" She asks.

"Oh she had a bit too much cookies. She'll be fine. Take her to bed please." He requests.

"Okay. Come on, Rubi. Looks like you won't have dinner tonight." Testla says as she picks her up and carries Rubi to Tajima's bedroom. While Tajima went over to eat his dinner as he began watching the news about the military trying an electric bomb called electrical warfare as a military tactic.

A few minutes later as Testla leaves Rubi for a moment to check on Tajima. She sees the T.V. was off and nothing was on the table as the plates were already in the dish rack cleaned. She thought he either couldn't wait or probably was doing something nice for her. She then went to check back the bedroom and sees that his drawers and closet was opened with a few clothes missing She probably didn't notice when he came in and probably went to shower. She went over to the bathroom then opens the door slightly to peek in as she sees him strip down butt naked.

She looks at his back muscled tone as she was obviously aroused by him. She squats down on the wall breathing heavily as there was more to her than meets the eye. She reveals herself with fleshy feminine body parts as she was no ordinary A.I. holding and rubbing her large breasts with her left hand and her right hand begins sliding down to her womanhood. She gently rubs and fingers it slowly while moaning quietly so Tajima can't hear her while she watches him shower washing down his body as she couldn't bare it any longer.

She then squeezes her breast while fingers herself down deeper imagining him and feeling wet. She pants heavily while fingering herself faster and without knowing Rubi walks out of the bedroom watching Testla pleasuring herself.

"Having fun?" Rubi asks.

Testla jumps a bit startled and covers her private parts feeling embarrassed. "Rubi, I thought you were napping?" She asks.

"I was but I heard a lot of moaning coming from the hallway. I figured It would be you." Rubi answered as she peeped through the door also seeing him naked. "I'll admit he is hot stuff."

Testla sighs. "I feel bad about keeping this secret from him."

"Yeah I know but you already know why we have to or we get sent back to our world by the humans." Rubi reminds.

"I know. I know. It's just… I hate keeping secrets."

"I know. I do too. Let's just keep a low profile until then."

"Alright then."

Just as they both finished Tajima finishes his shower as he comes out in his boxers and shirtless still drying his hair.

"Alright girls. Are we ready for bed?" He asks them both.

"I am!" Rubi jumps onto his shoulder as they all walked into the bedroom. Rubi and Testla crawled into bed first as Rubi laid on top of Testla's stomach on the left side of the bed while Tajima took the right side. They both cover themselves with the large bedsheet then Testla turns out the lights and closes the shades.

"Goodnight you two." He says.

"Goodnight Tajima." They both say and yawned.

They all fell sound asleep until there was a blue and red electrical stream shooting into the sky and created a giant burst explosion silent electrical shockwave pulse across Osaka and most of Japan. The cities went to a temporary blackout then the power comes back on in seconds.

His computer monitor then came on with static and a bit distorted. She wasn't revealed due to the shockwave explosion.

(Distorted) "H-Help… Somebody please h-help me." She begs.

In Tajima's mind he began dreaming hearing a Queen like voice calling for help. He sees a pink knight creature with golden streams on her back, golden rings and large shield with a cross on it but he wasn't sure who or what it was.

He begins running to her as she fades away more until she disappeared into thin air. He then wakes up in a flash breathing heavily then looks at his computer monitor as it was static distorted. The motion of his bed wakes up Testla.

"Tajima, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It was just a dream." He answered.

"What was it?" She asked curiously.

"It was some sort of pink knight with golden streams calling for help. Eh, doesn't really matter." Tajima says as he noticed his computer monitor was on. He walks over to his computer and turns it off then walks back to his bed. He covers himself up and they both went back to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **DIGIMON:**

 **DARLINGS OF MY DREAMS**


	2. UPDATE: Cancelled or Reworked

_**"Hello everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't picked up this story for a while but I really haven't been motivated to making another chapter since. I'm not sure what to do with this story, I might cancel it or have it reworked. Not really sure but for now, it's on the verge cancellation or hiatus. Sorry for being away from this story."**_


End file.
